guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisai
Kisai, NPC Kisai is a fellow student at Shing Jea Monastery. She has very low self-confidence. Apparently, she is an older sister to Jun. Quests Involved In *Mantid Hatchlings *Mayhem in the Market Location *Shing Jea Island **Monastery Overlook (only for newly created Factions characters) *Kaineng City **Divine Path **Wajjun Bazaar (only during quest Mayhem in the Market) Dialogue When spoken to in the Monastery Overlook: :"Salutations! I am Kisai. I am so nervous! Are you? No, you don't look it... not like me. When I get nervous I tend to babble on and on about nothing... Oh, I am doing it now, am I not? Apologies." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"You have given me the confidence to fight for what I believe in. Thank you." Kisai, Shock Henchman Profession: Elementalist, specializing in Air Magic Armament: Staff Armor: Elementalist Canthan Armor Kisai is available for hire from Shing Jea Monastery onwards until Zen Daijun, where she gets replaced by Kai Ying, and is replaced by Headmaster Vhang on the mainland. Location *Shing Jea Island (all towns and outposts except Zen Daijun) Skills used * * * * (Hard Mode only) * * * * Evaluation Kisai can spike quite well. Together with her spammable(but conditional) knockdown and her energy management she can be quite useful. Bear in mind that she uses tenai's prison, which is needed for the extra damage from Arc Lightning and Gust. She should not be used when there is a fire elementalist around. Dialogue :"I am honored to meet you, my name is Kisai. You look like you really have a lot of confidence, I wish I could say the same for myself. I~ I'm not sure I belong here to tell you the truth. I just don't picture myself as some sort of hero, that's all, I mean I'm nothing special really. Not like Mai, or Lukas, or Aeson, or well, just about anyone else here. I will try to do my best, but I'm just not sure that's good enough. I'm sorry to ramble on like this. Did you need something?" Quotes Self promotion on Shing Jea Island: *''"If only someone would invite me to group with them... but who would do such a thing?"'' *''"Please, someone invite me to go with you. I promise I will try to do my best."'' Idle quotes on Shing Jea Island: *''"I try to be brave, but it's just so hard. My father always tell me that "fear cuts deeper than a blade." That fear is the true enemy. I know he's right and I'll keep trying, but it's just so hard."'' *''"Maybe we should return to the monastery? We are a long way from home."'' *''"Sometimes I wish I was back safe at home with my sisters. My older sister is a guard in the Imperial City and my younger sister is a great artist."'' Battle quotes: *''"Be brave Kisai, be brave."'' *''"Concentrate Kisai, concentrate."'' *''"Did I do that wrong? Sorry."'' *''"I have a bad feeling about this."'' *''"I think I can do it."'' *''"I'll try my best."'' *''"I'm glad my father isn't here to see this."'' *''"I'm not very good at this."'' *''"Oh no."'' *''"Oops!"'' Notes *Kisai is an opponent in The Norn Fighting Tournament. Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path